Every great love starts with a great story
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: NEW TITLE: A small collection of different milestones that lead them up and ahead. Every chapter can be read in whatever order you may prefere. Rated M for adult language and sexual content.
1. The bust that was made, but we

**First bust**

* * *

They`ve been going at it for a solid month when the bust was made.

When Andy turned down the undercover gig offered by Callaghan, one that she basically begged him for, but by following her heart for once, she knew it would be the end of all things good(believe it or not) with her and Sam. So, she declined.

Sam had just pulled the whole 'I-know-you're-holding-a-bomb-but-I-love-you-card', and Andy was in no position to turn down what would probably be her last remaining chance at anything called 'real love'. She actually stayed. She was done running away.

She didn`t meet him at The Penny like he had purposed back at the station, no. She called him, told him that she refused to go to a bar, where the whole division probably would be, to ease him up on his chance to make the whole mess that he left behind for them to sulk up in those weeks ago.

They ended up at her place, _Pad Thai_ takeaway and big bottle of Pepsi. Yeah, Pepsi. Mixing alcohol with whatever would go down was probably the worst idea ever.

For seven hours, between dinner, supper and the most talking they had ever gone through in the four years they had known each other, they actually had come pretty far. They cried, yelled and screamed, and Andy would not have been surprised if her neighbor Mr. Jose had called the cops on them. She didn`t freaking care. _They_ were the cops!

At three in the morning, she hugged and kissed Sam goodbye and couldn`t for the life of her hide the silly grin on her face when he asked if he could take her out for breakfast the same morning, after they both had gotten a few hours on the pillow. Separately.

After the following two weeks, with several dinner dates, where Sam actually did cook for her and take out her trash, they were out of their powers to hold it in anymore, so while Andy was stocking up the dishwasher inn his kitchen, which was simply fair after the royal meal he just made her, he had come up behind her, let his arms circle around her waist and pull her flush against his chest.

From then on, things had gone from shy to insane and crazy in about ten seconds, and while he hadn`t _planned_ on fucking her from behind bent over the kitchen island, the eager, the lust and the urgent need had completely taken over their bodies. And when he finally, _finally_ , after weeks apart, was in no power to hold back anymore, he emptied himself deep inside of her and managed to slip out a "I love you Andy", against her naked shoulder, who was both honest and completely satisfying.

It was when she turned around facing him, letting their lips cover each other, that she said it back. And this time, she was not afraid. "I love you too Sam".

* * *

They had agreed on keeping it to themselves for a while longer, because all though going public would make them both proud and happy, they felt the need to have something between just the two of them for a little while longer.

But, sneaking around, didn`t necessarily mean they needed to keep distance, no. Since being back together, their only problem was to be able to stay away from each other. It was not working for them, is the thing here. And they did not lack of creativity on where to get each other off. They did it in Sam`s truck, in the diner restroom during lunch whenever they were working together, which was close to never, but it had happened once or twice.

On a slow Friday, Sam had dragged her with him into a bucket closet, locked the door and shoved himself inside her within the next minute. And the one day Sam had been in court all day, and had found her about to step into the shower in the women's locker room, he was pushing her up against the cold tiles the following seconds. And while Andy thought she would literally die when they heard the shower next to them being turned on, thinking that this was it, that someone at the station was about the witness Sam Swarek fucking Andy McNally up against the shower wall, it was what made her come all over him in the first place.

Sam`s hand covering her mouth to prevent her from giving them away to whomever was less than one feet away, is what saved them. Also, she thinks that the thought of someone walking in on them, catching them in the act, was what turned her even more on.

* * *

It was after a month of screwing around like rabbits, that it happened. It was the slowest day in history, and it didn`t actually help that she had been looking at him through the windows in his office, while pretending to finish up a week of delayed paper work, in a way she knew did everything at once to him.

When her phone vibrated in her front pocket, she already knew. Taking her time pulling the object out of her pocket, knowing Sam was getting harder by the second, she raised her left eyebrow at him before she read " _Interrogation room 4. NOW!_ ".

She watched him leave the office and disappear down the hall before she started following him. Feeling herself getting wet already by the thought of what he was going to do with her in 5, 4, 3, 2,1... "What took you so long?", Sam breathed against her lips, the second she closed the door behind her.

"Got to let you work for it _sometimes_ right?",she teased against his jaw.

He had her pinned against the wall in no time. And he could have sworn that never had he managed to pull her panties aside and shove himself inside of her _that_ fast before. From then on, it happened so fast that, the weren't completely sure of when the door opened, but the minute it flung open, Sam with his pants close to his knees, pushing Andy up against the wall, and deep, deep into her, there was Traci Nash and Steve Peck. Looking at them fucking like two lunatics. Yeah, it was _that_ crazy.

Just as quick, Traci slammed the door shut, and if there was ever a time that Andy wished she could rewind, it was this one right now.

"Oh my god Sam! I though you locked the door! My best friend just saw you fucking me. At work!"

"Me? you`re the one that came in last. You should have locked the door!", he yelled silently back.

"When would I have had the time? you pushed me against the wall the second I walked in!"

"I sure did. And it was great", he whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She couldn`t me mad either. "We`re not finished... I`m going to take you home in a few hours... and I`m going to lay you all out on the bed, naked and exposed, and I`m going to do things to you, that take you to a whole new place... sweetheart".

Sam, um... did just that.

* * *

 _ **Too much? :D**_


	2. Let me take you away

**First going away**

* * *

"Andy, you know how much I hate surprises. Just tell me where we`re going", Sam demanded sitting on the wrong side of the car. The passenger side. That is not how he operates.

"No, I`m not telling you. And, you love surprises... remember the night I surprised you last month? the night we-"

Sam chuckled. Oh, he remembers alright. Quite vividly in fact.

"Andy, you were naked. Course I remember that night", he grumped.

"Well, who knows what`s in store for you when we get there. So, behave! Stop whining. I`m not telling you".

From her sided wiev, she watched him settle back into the seat, closing his eyes and pretending to be tired.

He wasn`t.

Taking a sip of his blue travel mug that she bought him yesterday along with a pink one for herself, she smiled and felt her stomach bubble with excitement over the weekend ahead. First get away and all.

Andy was pumped.

"You`re allowed to nap you know... unless you want to play two truths and a lie...", Andy suggested noticing Sam`s eyes started to flutter a little.

"Nope, I`m good... on both sides. I can`t sleep while you're driving, and... I hate car games".

"Fine... It`s still an hour left before we`re there, so you keep fidgeting your fingers and be a grouch Sam".

Five minutes later, she hear soft snoring from the passenger side.

* * *

An hour and some later, Andy pulled up on a small, private pebbled road. The crushing sounds from the tires is what woke Sam up.

He rubbed a hand across his face. "Where are we?"

Andy shut off the engine and opened the door. The soothing sounds of birds, and leafs flowing free from the cold breeze made her climb out of the car just to embrace the sudden feel of autumn nature she literally drove into.

Closing her eyes, she let the cold breeze touch her face as she took in the smell of crisp, cold and fresh all at once.

A couple of familiar and safe arms found their way around her waist and he kissed the back of her head. "This is really great Andy. How did you find this very spot?", Sam asked tightening his hold of his girlfriend.

"Dad used to take me here when I was younger... I loved this place, I still do, but I haven`t been here in almost ten years. It looks exactly the same, just like I remembered it", she explained.

"See that swing down by the water? I could sit there for hours, just looking at the water, listening to the sounds, dream about living here, away from everything else... Then my mom left and we stopped coming here. Dad started drinking, and we didn`t come here for several years... On my seventeenth birthday, I told dad that all I wanted was for the two of us to come here for the weekend. And we did. He was sober the whole time, and I was the happiest in a long time".

He turned her around so he could look at her. Pulling her against his chest, he kissed her head and said "Thank you for sharing that. I love you, and I want us to start our own tradition by coming here".

Andy smiled and looked up at him. "I would really like that Sam. Thank you".

They turned around again. Back to chest and hands and fingers tangled, resting on Andy`s stomach.

"See that swing down by the water? In a few years, our daughter will sit there for hours, just looking and listening to the nature until we tell her to come inside for bedtime", Sam said, waiting for the reaction she might throw at him. They never talked about this kind of stuff. Not the first time they were together, and not now. Not yet, but Sam Swarek had no doubts about what kind of life he wanted with Andy.

"Really? You see that?", she asked happy and scared at the same time.

"I do. Whenever you're ready that is", he assured her.

Turning around, she let their lips meet in a way that felt new to both of them. If it was the surroundings they were standing in, or the shared dreams that they both wanted, she didn`t know. What she did know, was that she wouldn`t want to be anywhere else, and what Sam just told her, made her surten that they would make it to their fiftieth anniversary and then some.

"What if I`m ready soon?"

Sam pulled his lips into the biggest and silliest smile she had ever seen on him. "Then we make it happen soon".

* * *

Hours later, they sat in front of the fireplace that Andy proudly had gotten into full life. Sitting on his lap, her back to his chest, she let her fingers run up and down his arm.

"What I said about hating surprises... I don`t actually hate them", Sam admitted.

"I know you don`t", Andy chuckled as she guided his hands to the band of her bathrobe. "You want another one then?"

"Depends"

"On what exactly?", she asked as she opened her robe and placed his hands on her naked skin, letting him feel how wet she actually was.

"You going to surprise me like this in the future as well?"

"If you want me too", she breathed against his lips with her tilted head.

He flipped them over and climbed on top of her. "Love you", he said unbuckling his jeans.

That was all the answer she needed. "I love you too".

* * *

 **If you have any request about any of their first yoy want to read, please let me know, and I`ll obey you :)**


	3. Kissing you is like the need to breath

**First Kiss**

 _I think this is set to the day Andy shot and killed that man who kidnapped that girl. Luke never happened, and this is how I imagined this playing out._

* * *

"McNally? You decent in there?"

She threw on a t-shirt just in time for Sam to walk into the locker rooms.

"Yeah, um, decent, yes".

"Hey", he said with his low voice. "How are you holding up?"

Andy let out her biggest breath and leaned on her locker. "Huh... I`m... okay. Yes, I`m fine".

Taking a step forward, he made the gap between them close to non existing. "You will be Andy".

Sam knew a fake smile when he saw one, and the smile his female partner put on for him to think that she was holding it together, well, he was not fooled.

"You did the one and only right thing Andy. Think about what he did to that girl, and all the other girls too. You did everything you should have done. He could have killed you before you killed him..."

Lifting her dead weight head, she smiled vaguely at him, grateful for trying to make her feel better, which he did. He always did. He had this amazing ability to lift her up and make all the dark thought go away.

Then...

"I`m so... relieved that you got him before he got you Andy... Loosing you... I... I honestly don`t know what I would have done..."

Swallowing a sob, her voice braking in a thousand pieces, she let him cradle her face with his hands. "What are you talking about?", she cried.

"You, Andy... I need you with me. I want you with me. I...just _want_ you".

She`s not completely sure of what happened next, but before she knew it, his warm, soft lips was covering hers. In it was the best feeling in the world.

"I...", was all she was capable of saying, before she leaned in again. They stood there, against her locker, kissing and touching, greedy and needy for a while, before they made the tiniest gap both of them.

Sam let his hand travel down her arm. "Can I take you home Andy? Let me take you home now".

Sam, he did.

* * *

 _ **Maybe on the short side, but it`s better than draging it out :)**_


	4. You better be okay

**First Injury**

* * *

On a Wednesday, it had happened. The one thing Sam feared more than anything. The reason he broke up with her two years ago. Not being able to hold it together if anything ever happened to her. Not being able to protect her from everything bad.

They were solid as rocks. Married for almost five months, and having Andy as his wife was the best thing in the world. Sometimes, he wondered why the hell he didn`t put a ring on her finger their first time around. And, she had stopped taking her birth control a week ago, so basically, anything could happen. Which made him feel like he hated that she was a cop. Hated that every day she put her own life at risk, every day, could be the last morning they woke up together.

He wanted her chained to a desk for the rest of her life, if that`s what it takes to jeep her out of danger.

He knew, that was never going to happen. She was a dedicated cop, his wife.

* * *

It had started out as a pretty normal day for both of them. They had come into work together, like they always did.

Travel mugs filled with home brewed coffee in hand and a "See you in parade", when she went to change into her uniform, and he into the d`s office to hang his leather jacket on his office chair. Then, he would pull her between his legs, having her safe in his embrace while Frank Best would run parade and assign partners and assignments for the day.

It was just like any other day. Except, it wasn`t.

 _It had been a few routine calls, a cat stuck in a tree, a couple of B &E`s, and Andy, along with her partner Gail had continues to circle their designated streets, grabbed a quick lunch and thought that they would make it through their shift unharmed this day too._

 _It`s when they were headed back to the station, that they decided to drive through Jane and Finch_ , _making sure the basketball court was being used properly and by its intensions. More often than not, the court was occupied by gangs and drug dealers, which made it unsafe for other people. As cops, their job was to prevent it._

 _Walking towards a group of kids, Gail suggested they move their business elsewhere. "Break it up guys! This is a basketball court", she said as she stepped in between them. "Anyone have something on them that I don`t want to find?"_

 _Andy was about to search through one kids pockets, when she heard shots. Several shots. It all happened so fast, and out of the blue, it was like she was struck by lightning, being stabbed and hit by a million bullets all at once._

 _The pain was different from anything she had ever felt, and she started to slip, fall and disappear into the dark. It was black._

* * *

Sam was going through a file when several officers, heavy armed and about to leave the station, when he got up.

"Frank! What`s going on?"

"Swarek, I need you come with me!", he yelled as he came closer to him.

"What? Why? Is it... Is it Andy?,Frank, I need to know! I have the right to know!"

"Drive by shooting at Jane and Finch. Gail called it in. McNally`s been shot!"

Frank watched his friend's face transform into a different face entirely. One that he had never seen before and one that scared him both at once.

"She's on her way to Toronto General. Come on, I`m driving you", he assured him.

"I need to know Frank! How bad? How bad is it?"

"I don`t know Sam, okay? But we need to go!"

Sam followed Frank and felt both terrified and paralyzed at the same time. He saw their future flash before him. All the firsts they never got to do together, and suddenly he hated this job more than anything in the world.

* * *

Rushing down the hall he found several officers waiting outside the emergency room. "Where is she? Where is my wife?", he yelled, as if his fellow officers would know anything about her condition.

Gail stepped forward, tear stains in her face, hands and uniform covered in blood. His wife's blood, he could only assume. "Swarek... you need to calm down okay?"

"Calm down? My wife was shot! And I don`t know if she`s even alive or not! Don`t tell me to calm down. You were her partner! Where the hell were you?"

"Swarek!", Frank called. " Officer Peck is not to blame for this and you know it. You need to calm down!"

The only thing that calmed Sam Swarek down then, was the doctor that approached them.

"Mr. Swarek?"

"Yes, that`s me! How is she? how is my wife?"

"Why don`t you come with me", he suggested.

"You have to tell me!", he broke.

"You`re wife was took a bullet to her lower thigh. She`s lost a lot of blood, and we thought it might have ruptured her femoral arteries, but luckily it didn`t. She`s in surgery, and I`m positive that she`ll make a full recovery. When`s she in observation, I`ll come get you so you can sit with her okay?"

Feeling like a ton of weight was just lifted off of his shoulders, he took one big breath. "Thank you! Thank you so much".

His wife was going to be okay.

* * *

It`s hours later, that he`s perched in a chair by her bed. He can`t pull the chair closer even if he wanted to. She looks so peaceful, his wife. His Andy. He wants' to kiss her all better, take her home and never let her out of his sight ever again.

His eyes is closed and he`s resting his head on the bed next to her sleeping body, when he feels her hand move and twitch. Looking up, he meets her big, brown beautiful, alive eyes.

"Hey", he whispers, afraid of hurting her by talking to loud. "How are you feeling?", he ask, massaging her hand lightly and stroking her arm.

She smiles too. "Like I've been shot I guess".

Sam takes a deep breath of relief. "I`m so glad you`re okay. You`re going to make a full recovery sweetheart".

"Good, that`s good. I`m really glad I woke up with you next to me", she whispers back.

"Wouldn`t want to be anywhere else", he smiles back.

Sam Swarek isn't going anywhere.


	5. Let's never go to bed angry

**First Fight**

* * *

For the first time in over three weeks, they finally have a day off. Together.

Sam was really looking forward to waking up with Andy next to him, pull her closer and stay in bed for _a while._ They had planned on not doing anything. Maybe catch up on some sleep, and for some... quality time.

Except no.

Except that`s not at all how this day starts out.

Sam wakes up all in his lonesome self company. Hair sticking out in every direction you could think of and with the angriest headache in history. Of course, that`s on himself, considering the amount of whiskey he drank last night.

It occurs to him, like a lightning, that he actually hates waking up alone. Hates to find the other side of the bed empty and cold, like a reminder of that he had slept all alone in the bed.

Still, he gets up, scans the room for anything that could mean that she was actually here, and that she had not stormed out of his house last night. Yeah, that`s right. She had indeed.

Sam Swarek is a idiot. Period.

He pads heavy, like a potato sack down into the kitchen, starts the coffee maker and takes out two clean mugs from the dishwasher and puts them down on the counter, just as he remembers that he`s alone in the house. He then drinks his much needed coffee alone with his depressive misery as he feels sorry for himself for being such an idiot.

It`s not like he planned on fighting over laundry. He actually never thought he would fight with a woman over laundry.

* * *

 _She`s hanging up the batch of laundry he had put on this morning when he comes home. He`s exhausted, tired and a little grumpy is the thing here._

 _She`s not. She`s happy as always. That actually annoys him. Everything annoys him today. Stupid case, stupid witness that suddenly changed the testimony, stupid everything._

 _It`s when he sees her drag out his black jeans from the washing machine, that his eyes pops out._

 _"Is that the black ones I used yesterday? Please don`t tell me it`s the jeans I had on yesterday", he pleads and asks at the same time._

 _She looks at him. "Uh...I don`t know, is it?"_

 _He`s in front of her in a jab. Pulls the jeans out of her hands and searches the front pocket._

 _Yeah._

 _Just as he suspected. He pulls out a USB-mini drive. The same one he used yesterday to save his files on from the 'Dundas case' on._

 _"You`ve got to be kidding me? How about checking the pockets before you throw them in? I had everything on this!"_

 _Andy raises her eyebrows_ a couple _of feet up, but doesn`t say anything yet. She wants' to hear where this is going before she starts to defend her own case here._

 _"Why did you have to snoop through my stuff and wash my clothes along with you crap?", he yells, nodding to her share of clothes on the rack._

 _That`s it. She`s had it._

 _She throws his wet t-shirt across the room._

 _"My crap? Snooping? Is that what you think I`m doing? You did yourself Sam. You put the machine on this morning before we left for work. You`re the one that failed to check your pockets, remember!"_

 _She runs upstairs, throws a few of her belongings into a duffle bag and head downstairs again._

 _"But don`t worry! I won`t 'snoop' through your stuff anymore! I won`t wash your clothes, and I`ll never bring any of my 'crap' over ever again! Have a great night Sam!"_

 _is what she yells back, as she slams his front door shut. Yeah, Andy is having none of it._

 _That`s when he remembers. He`s the one that pushed the button on the machine this morning._

So that`s Wednesday.

* * *

Sam`s an idiot, and he knows it. He hasn`t heard from her since she stormed out last night, and despite the texts' he sent her, one apologize after the other, she still hasn`t answered him.

He tries to call her, but isn`t that surprised when he reaches her voicemail.

He drums his fingers on the counter top. Not sure of what he`s supposed to do with himself really.

He then whishes that she didn`t have her apartment to run off to. He hates it to be honest, and he wants' her under his(their) roof like yesterday(last year).

He knows he was so wrong. Knows he was a jackass, and knows he should probably let her cool her jets a while longer, but he wants' to see her like this _second_. Wants to make it right, and tell her he`s sorry.

The stuff he referred to as 'her crap'?

Well, he wants all of it next to his. Want her next to him. Today is Thursday, and he plans on have her back where she belongs by tomorrow. It`s a long shot, he knows it.

But Sam Swarek knows what he wants'. He jolts to the foyer, steps into his shoes, grabs his keys, and heads out.

He`s on a mission. He really hopes it's not an impossible one.

* * *

When he stands outside her door, he is both nervous and completely out of loss over how to even start when she opens the door. If she opens the door.

He knocks two soft ones, and just waits.

Then, he remembers that he has a key, but figures he is in no position to use it.

The door opens slowly, and he knows that she already knew it was him.

She opens the door, and quirks her eyebrows at him. Like 'who are you and what do you want'.

He knows that she knows.

"Andy... I`m really sorry for last night... please just..."

She opens the door for him and walks away. With wet hair hanging down her shoulders, wearing only a towel that he assumes she wrapped around her body when she heard the knock, he follows her inside and closed the door.

She heads to her bedroom, and when he slowly steps inside, like he`s trespassing a private property, he sits down on the end of her bed, that he knows she hasn`t even slept in for weeks, except last night.

"Andy... listen...I`m so sorry for what I said to you last night. I was tired, angry at the case... I know it`s no excuse, but I`m really sorry... I love your crap, I love you, I love your crap along with my crap okay?"

She chuckles, and he feels like a building was just lifted off of his shoulders.

She puts on a pair of black yoga pants and a deep purple tank top and turns towards him.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it..."

He walks towards her, frames her face in his hands and closes a gap between them.

"I`m really sorry Andy... In fact, I love our crap together so much, that I want our crap all together under one roof... I want you with me always, and I don`t want you to have this place to run away too when I`m being an idiot"

"That pulls a smile out of her alright. "Really? you want to live with my crap?"

"I do. I really do".

She`s the one that closes the last inches between them completely. "Okay", she whispers against his lips. "Then let's do that".

He lifts her up and walk them towards her bed. He lays her down and starts to untie the band on her yoga pants.

Andy does not put up a fight against that.

"I love you Andy. Always". He drops her pants on the floor and starts working on getting her top the hell off.

"Love you too grouchy".


	6. The thing we wanted the most

_**Well, hello to you too! I apologize for my laziness and lack of chapters. I`m a busy woman these days, and time is not something I have a lot of.**_

 _ **When I long for Rookie Blue though, I take time to write down whatever comes to mind, and this particular chapter is inspired by my own life ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

 **First Negative**

Who knew picking out a pregnancy test would be _that_ hard? Andy went in to the pharmacy a couple of blocks from the station, just to be sure that she wouldn't run into a familiar face.

She looked at her phone. Morning shift starts in 20 minutes, and she really need to pick one out already.

When her phone goes off, she grabs two kinds. Heads to the desk to pay so she can get out just as quick. And suddenly she is embarrassed towards the kid behind the desk for needing one in the first place.

She`s a grown woman damn it. Still she feels like a tomato, ready to explode all over the front desk.

She lands a few money bills in front of him, and heads out. Doesn`t care about the change either.

So, that`s Wednesday morning.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, she goes straight home. And while she normally loves driving home along with Sam, she finds herself a whole lot of grateful, that he needed to finish up some files.

She tries to convince herself that if this does turn out negative, they have only been trying to have a baby this particular month, and although she feels like she wanted to get knocked up like _yesterday,_ a year is perfectly normal.

Andy does not have a year, because her ovaries is about to burst from wanting, is more or less her thinking.

And if someone thinks that her being just 27 years of age helps with her desire, that she still have plenty of time, well everyone is wrong. And while Andy may have many years on herself to be pregnant and give kids to herself and Sam, when she wants something so bad, she can`t function for more than five minutes at a time without thinking about how bad she wants to have Sam`Swarek's baby.

She also wants' to be the woman to make Sam a father. She wants to watch him with their perfect little human being, one that they had made, and she wants to be the one that made Sam Swarek cry, while holding his own child.

Turns out, that`s not happening in the next nine months after all.

 _Not Pregnant_ , is what she sees on the stick when her watch goes off.

She feels a lot of things right now actually. Disappointed for once, hurt, angry, like her own body plays a whole lot of different tricks with her, for making her believe she might actually have been pregnant.

Also, it`s unfair is what she thinks. And suddenly her selfish ego is angry towards her best friend for accidentally getting pregnant at the age of 18.

She doesn`t bother taking the second test. Doesn't need another reminder that it didn't take this month after all. She zones out for a minute, thinks about all the things they might have done wrong, and all the things they should do next month to optimize their chances.

She needs to Google something.

* * *

"Andy?", she hear from outside the bathroom. She jumps at the sudden voice filling the house and does not have the time to put away her stash before her husband comes in and greets her a proper hello.

"Uh... I was... just making sure...", is what she ends up saying when he finds her by the sink, with one used pregnancy test and one that didn't even make it outside its box. She doesn't even bother trying to hide the trails of tears down her chin, because Sam, her husband, he`s a damn good detective, and can always tell when his wife is unhappy or sad for any kind of reason.

He reaches out for her, tries to pull her against him. "It's okay, really.. I`m fine".

"Sweetheart, you're not fine. You're disappointed. So am I...just... come here", he tells her as he makes another pull.

She lets herself get pulled into him, and that is also when her voice trembles and breaks again. The burn behind her eyes and twitching in her nose also tells her that she is about to cry again.

Andy does, but this time, her husband is right here, to hold on to her, make things a little better, because that is what he do. He always makes the hard stuff better, and she loves him so much for that.

It`s then that he cradles her tearstained face in his warm hands, digs his eyes into hers. "Andy, it will happen. It`s only been a month. Remember when you quoted Google for me? I vividly remember you saying that it could take months, and that is normal...", he smiles.

"I know, it's stupid... I just.. I really thought I was you know..."

Sam, he knows. He was there when she threw up a few mornings ago. He was also there when she cried out in pain when he accidentally grazed her breast.

He smiles then. "No, it`s not stupid sweetheart. When we want something, time is what we don`t have much of. I know you want this really bad, so do I", he reassures her, like she didn't know just _how_ much he wanted this too.

He kisses the end of her lips and wipes the wetness away. "Think about all the great sex we`ll be having huh? Because I _will_ get you pregnant sweetheart, trust me", he smirks, covering her up with his arms.

"I know you will".

* * *

Sam is not one to break his promises.

Because,

five weeks later, Andy, his wife is pregnant.

* * *

 _ **Any requests for further chapters? I`m all for tasks! :)**_


	7. Telling them was all I wanted

**First announcement (gone wrong).**

Imagine yourself trying to drink ginger ale, something you have never in your entire life ever been fond of.

Imagine you only try to drink it because, according to all the books, and Google, is the only thing at this point, your only shot at not throwing the hell up all over Gail Peck, who is seated in front of you during early morning parade.

Imagine, being seated next to Chloe Price, who seems to have bathed herself in perfume this morning, for no other reason than trying to put a spell on Dov Epstein. Andy assumes this is Chloe`s way of witch crafting herself closer to the guy, who, by looking around, is not even here!

Throwing up during parade in a room filled with people you see every day is never a good idea.

Trying to avid throwing up during parade in front of people you see every day, while sipping something you hate, while you use every muscle and strength left by holding one hand over your mouth discretely, while your staff sergeant stands in front of you, and wonders if there is something you would like to share with the rest of them, as his coffee breath is making its way up your sensitive nose and making your face turn in every color of the rainbow, is not easy.

Imagine whipping together a reliable reason for drinking ginger ale this early in the morning, covering your mouth so you won`t throw up during parade, because the smell of coffee is almost killing you, as you hear a female voice, that resembles Gail Peck by every tone suggesting as a joke out loud, that maybe Andy Swarek is knocked up and your dear husband chuckles on the third row behind you, making every cop in the room cheer and applause, because Gail Peck just, announced that your having a baby.

Imagine trying not to cry because, guess what pregnancy hormones _is_ for real, and your so called friend, just let your biggest secret out for the entire fifteen division.

Yeah, first announcement didn`t go as Andy had planned. At all.

But then, after ever cop in the room has shared their congratulations and patted Sam on the back for a `job well done`, and made sure you are okay, because suddenly their all worried that all the commotion might have hurt the baby, Andy feels okay with it, because she has never been so happy in her entire life.


	8. A heartbeat so beautiful I could cry

**First Acquaintance  
**

* * *

"So, that was...um... that...wow"

Andy let her eyes land on her tiny,barely visible bump. "It's... that was our baby Sam... Our perfect little human being, that we made"

"I can't even... yeah, wow, that was definitely something alright". His lips were pulled upwards, and the biggest grin was not leaving his face any timesoon

They both fell silent for small moment. But it doesn't last long, because they just saw their baby for the very first time, and the sound of the most perfect heartbeat was beyond everything they had ever experienced before, and there is just so much they want to say to eachother but can't seem to find the right words for it.

Andy want to both, cry, laugh and tell every single person she sees, that she just saw her baby on a monitor screen, and it was the most amazing thing in the world, but at the same time, she wants to crawl into her husbands lap, sit there for the rest of the day and show him just how grateful she is that he gave her this gift that she is carrying for he next six months.

They both know that they're due on shift in less than 30 minutes, but either one cant seem to care, so they just sit there. In the hospital parking lot inside the truck for the next ten to fifteen minutes, before Sam starts the truck.

They'r not going to function properly at work here is the thing and they both know it..

* * *

It 's dark and late when they finally get home later that night. Shift was slow, but both Andy and Sam have never felt more tired, and Sam pushes the thought of snow shoveling the driveway until tomorrow. There are other things on his mind right now, and tomorrow is their day off together for the first time in what feels like a lifetime, and Sam plans to do nothing except being cooped up inside the house with his wife.

After locking the front door, and stepping out of their jackets, shoes and mittens, Sam then makes Andy eat a whole double turkey sandwich with rucola salad on the side, along with two large glasses of milk. He knows she's an adult (to some extent), and that she is capable of caring for her own eating, but the thing is, Andy is his wife, his pregnant wife, and if there are ways for him to take care of her, he will without a doubt grip ever single opportunity to do just so.

He is quick on his feet with dumping the plates and glasses in the dishwasher before he orders her upstairs where he heartbreakingly slow undresses her, carries her towards the bed and lays her out all the way naked.

He takes in the smell of her. The the smell of Andy. Familiar, safe and oh so toxic to his entire soul. Her coconut shampoo, their fabric softener and this new scent of mature and motherly, that he swear she's gotten these last few weeks. It does everything to his body and he wants nothing more than slowly fill her up with himself.

"Been thinking about this all day", he admits, dragging out the a in all, as he slowly and gently spreads her thighs with his warm and safe hand.

"Yeah? How much exactly?"

"A lot... all I've been thinking about...", he tells her while kissing his way from her belly and up, where he wants his lips the most.

"Me too. Didn't even finish my last report...". It comes out like a whimper, or a sound that Sam doesn't recognize from before.

She has been kind of different lately. One minute she's quite and full of all kind of thoughts, and the next minute she's crawling on top of him, begging him to do everything to her. It's like her body is all over the place and she wants everything all at once. This feels a lot like that.

Sam here, has no problem giving her exactly was she's yarning for.

Andy is stretching and arching and bucking like she doesent really know what to do with her own self, and the sound she makes as he slowly pushes into her, is almost enough for him to lose himself completely all over her.

Sam does.


	9. Let me take you to bed

**First sleepover ( _I'm gonna make you pankaces and get some sounds out of you_ ).**

* * *

"I really had a great night. Thank you for taking me", Andy whispered against her date's lips.

" Well, I really wanted _to_ take you... So our night stopp here then? Is that what you want McNally?"

His voice sounded much more rough and deep then he meant it to come out, but by the smile she gave back,he guessed she didn't actually mind.

"No, that is not what I want...But I also don't want you to run out on me first thing tomorrow,like you u used to do before...well, last time".

Suddenly, their teasing banter on 'oh-let's-have –a-sleepover', became a reminder of how things failed for them the last time around. And the last thing Sam wanted, was for Andy to think that he wasn't in on this for the next lifetime.

He cupped her face. " Sweetheart. This is now. I will not be fleeing our scene unless there is an emergency. I want to be hauled up in bed with you every chance I get, okay? I'll even make you breakfast in the morning. What do you say Andy? You going to let come to bed with you?"

She remained quite for an extra ten to twenty seconds, just to make him suffer a bit. AS if she was considering her offer.

"You going to make me pankaces?"

Sam chuckled. "If that's what you want sweetheart. I'll make you pankaces for the rest of our life".

That, that um,got her attention. That was something she most definitely wouldn't mind at all. " I only eat them with blueberries on the side"

Is what she says as Sam takes the keys our from her hand. All like 'I'm-gonna-take-you-to-bed-this-second".

She knows all his buttons to push, Andy does. Its one of the things he both love about her and at times, not so much.

"McNally, I'll make you what the hell you want if you would just let me open this god damn ". Like how difficult could it be to open a front door?

Sam guesses if he wasn't craving her body this much right now, the door would probably unlock itself, but what can you do. And, probably , it doesn't help him that she's got her hands on him. Pulling and and groping at every god damn direction.

If he hadn't been that worked up, he would have told her to keep her hands to herself and wait.

Never have Sam been in any position to do just so. So he let's her keep on groping and Pulling his clothes, well aware that in less than one minute, he's going to lay her out on her bed, get her all he way naked and explore her body like its their first time. And he's going to continue intense night, make her squirm, whimper and get sounds out of her that she herself wont know she had in her.

And he's going to do so for the rest of their life, because all though this might be a sleepover (god,he hates that word with her. It shouldn't be a sleepover. They should be under the same roof for the next lifetime,but he knows they'll get there. He just need to make her those pankaces first ,with blueberries one side).

What Andy wants, Andy get's, is more or less us thinking. Because justiser and playing fair, is what Andy is all about.

So, if he wants something, she get's something.

Sam? He want a lot og things with her, and by that, he knows he's got one hell og a ride in front of him.


	10. The sky that dances above us

**The ligts that dances above us ( _First Northern Light)_**

* * *

He was only locking up for the night when he thought he saw their backyard covered in this new light. It was like someone was deliberately hitting their house with a flashlight from miles away.

Sam walked up to the door that led to the porch. And there it was.

Only once in his life, has Sam seen the northern lights. He was ten, and still remember the feeling of something dancing along with the stars, making the sky look so much alive. He had always taken that as a sign that someday, somewhere, his life would turn out much better that the current one.

Sam was right. It did.

* * *

He smiles and decides that he can't let his wife miss this one. He knows she has never seen something like this before, and damn it he wants to share this one with her.

Just as expected, Andy is asleep.

She's been sleeping like the dead this pregnancy, Andy has. Not like the first time, when her insomnia kept them both awake almost every night, and she would fall asleep during parade the second she sat down.

No, this time, she can't seem to get enough sleep. And that makes Sam think that maybe, they shouldn't be having another one just yet. Because with William, who's only seven months old, their looking at being parents to Irish twins. Two babies in one year.

Yeah, they'll have their hands full for sure.

They haven't regretted it once.

* * *

He kisses her head once to see if she starts to stir. She don't. Of course she don't, he chuckles.

"Andy? Sweetheart, wake up",he says soft and low against her ear.

She shoots up, like she just remembered something. "Is it Will?". She sleeps through the feedings too sometimes. Sets her alarm, but somehow, Sam is always the one who wakes her up.

Midnight feedings is something Sam really likes. He joins her in the nursery, places her feet in his lap and watches her feed their child. It's his favorite thing to do.

Sam smiles. "No, he's sleeping. There's something I want to show you downstairs, come on", he urges, hands her the fluffy robe she bought last week. She has at least ten of them. One in every god damn color, Sam thinks.

" _Good for nesting"_ , she had told him. Sam chuckled at her reason for buying another one. Kissed her, and told her he would buy her ten more, because she just – _ah she's his wife!_

"Sam, this better be good. You know how much I value my sleep", she tells him.

On the last step of the stairs, he tells her to close her eyes. Takes her hand and guides her into the living room by the windows that overlooks their backyard. Covered in a fresh layer of white cotton.

"Now, open them", he whispers, places his hands around her, safe on top of her growing baby bump.

And, he figures that this is one of those few times, he has managed to get his wife completely speechless.

There are a few sounds that comes out of her though, and he guides her hand under the one he kept on her belly.

"Sam!", she whispers, and by the sound of it, he knows she isn't too far away from crying actually. That's another thing that is different this pregnancy. Her hormones. It's like they were woken up this time. She cries at every turn and laughs the next minute.

Sam loves her more and more every time.

"It's northern lights!", she sobs out. Trying hard not to sound too affected. "I've never... never seen anything like this before".

Sam smiles and kisses her shoulder. Sam, he knows.

They stand there, for a good five to ten minutes, just admiring the dancing sky, and suddenly Sam regrets that he never took her dog sledding under that arctic moon.

He will though. When their half old and not at all grey by hair. He's going to take her, his wife. He knows that too.

When they can't see the lights anymore, Andy takes a breath and turns around in her husbands embrace. She smiles too. A little wet under her eyes, but she smiles.

"Thank you for waking me up", she says against his lips.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I really wanted you to see it".

He wants to tell her about the time he saw it for the first time too. Wants to tell her about the hope he had for his future, and how happy and grateful he is for having her, and Will and every milestone ahead. But that's a story for another night. Now, he wants to get her in bed, let her sleep a couple of hours before Will wakes up and demands to be fed.

And of course, he'll be up with them too, like he always does.


	11. What I want to give you

**What I want to give you come's from both of us**

* * *

It is the logical next step, they both know it.

Well, at least Andy knows. She is almost positive that Sam knows too though, but they haven't really talked it through all that much.

The thing is, she's a little scared to bring up the subject actually. She knows they both want it,she does, but they've only been married for three months, and they should probably finish the rest of the house before they expand, but Andy, she's three months away from her 28th birthday, and while her biological clock isn't going anywhere any time soon, you'd be damned to know that her ovaries is literally screaming at every turn.

(She's on the verge to play peekaboo with every kid she sees on the street, she secretly googles baby names on her phone, because she doesn't want anyone to read her search log and truth be told, she's been kind of sloppy with her pills lately).

Andy is probably the most inpatient person, she knows that, and because of it, she wants a baby like _yesterday_.

For a week, she's been putting it off to have the talk with Sam, mostly because they've been on weird, opposite shifts all damn week, and she thinks that maybe ' _have a safe shift, I'll see you tonight' lets have a baby'_ isn't the way to approach her husband with something _that_ life changing.

Because Andy _do_ know it will chance their life forever. No more sleeping in followed by shower sex, no more weekend get away just the two of them, and, as soon as she starts showing, she knows she'll get pulled from patrolling the streets.

Andy doesn't care.

She wants a baby now.

* * *

She's chopping vegetables for dinner when she hears the door open. And a few seconds later she hears his keys hit the wood structure of the old dresser she found at a flea market last month,that Sam helpedher place in their foyer.

"Andy?"

She smiles, because within the next ten to fifteen seconds, she knows that a warm hug and a kiss awaits then, suddenly, she's shit nervous, because she need's to find her opening pretty soon.

She doesn't answer him, because she's in her own deep thoughts, and when he is right next to her she jumps and carrots are flying across the room.

"Sweetheart, you're a mess", he chuckles, as he kisses her hair. "Everything okay?"

"Yepp, yeah, all good. Dinner in five".

He chuckles again. "You sure you're okay sweetheart?"

"Positive", she smiles. Fake as her fake diamond ear rings, who by the way are for work, okay? They're not allowed to wear expensive jewelry(not that Andy owns a lot, so there it is).

Sam leaves the room, and when the door to the hall bathroom closes, she let's out a halfway relieved breath. She's that nervous.

They eat their dinner, talk about their day, and Sam fills her in on how close they are to finish up the steakout that had been an ongoing thing for the last two weeks.

She's lost and not at all presence in their conversation. "What's on your mind Andy? And don't tell me its nothing. Its not nothing".

She knows that's the best opening she's getting and, okay, maybe this wasn't the way to bring it up either, but really, what are her options?

Her hand is literally shaking when she shoves a fork full of broccoli in her mouth. "Ithinkweshouldhaveababy".

Sam raises both eyebrows. "I'm sorry, come again?"

She swallows her food. And then, "I think we should have a baby Sam".

And that, that was not at all what he was expecting.

A baby. Mother of god, she wants a baby. Wants them to make one. And while that part is not something that makes him nervous, because he can get her pregnant alright.

But, raise a kid, who, he knows is going to be sarcastic and stubborn and wonderful and amazing and... my god! He hopes any kid of theirs get's her everything.

"Sam, please say something".

He can't wait to see how they'll' turn out.

"You want to have my babies sweetheart?", he smirks, as he pulls her god damn chair with her on it all the way up close to his.

She smiles, and laughs and kisses him all at once, and when she climbs onto his lap hes not at all surprised.

"I do. I really do. And now is a good as time as any. Right?"

He zipps down her hoodie, and wow, she... Has nothing on underneath. How convinient Sam thinks.

"Right. Let's make kid sweetheart", he says a little low against her lips.

"What, now?". Like she didn't think he would take her up on it right away.

"Yes, now sweetheart. Now is a god as time as any right?"

Of course she agrees, because she let's him take her upstairs without even cleaning up their plates first.


	12. A little bit of me, a little bit of you

**A little bit of me, a little bit of you, is the best thing we could ever do.**

* * *

She had been feeling uncomfortable and shitty all day. Brixton hicks at every turn and she couldn't even find a comfortable position like, at all.

She tried to take a nap, both in their bed and on the chaise, but nothing. She was so uncomfortable, that Sam for a second felt bad for getting her pregnant in the first place.

Yeah, Andy wouldn't hear it.

"Sam, I wouldn't change it. Never. We're getting a baby out of it, so I just need to make some noise is all", was what she said when she was swearing and calling for god during the strongest Brixton hicks she had experienced.

She was still two weeks away from her due date, so neither one of them was worried.

On a Friday they had gone to bed thinking it would pass with a heating pad on Andy's back and his arm around her waist.

Tweedle dee in there had of course other plans. 

* * *

Just before 3.00 am, Andy woke up to what felt like a gun shot to her lower back.

She screamed. She actually screamed. For god, for the devils grandmother and all her saints.

Sam jumped. Out of bed in a second and looking like he had just seen a ghost. "Andy? What's going on?"

She threw the covers away and bolted to the bathroom, without knowing that she made a trail of wetness behind.

"Sam! There is a little blood!", she called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think your water broke sweetheart", he said calmly looking at the wet floor.

"I know.. Its pouring down my legs", she admitted. Almost a little embarrasst over the fact that she's leaking lower body fluids in front of Sam Swarek.

You would think she wouldn't care that much about it now that they'r married, and they've seen pretty much everything of each other, but this, everything that have followed the pregnancy and pretty much whatever might come up during birth, well its new, is the thing here. And not something they have dealt with before, so understand Andy's slightly concerns about her husband watching whatever might come out of her lady parts. She doesn't think she'll care that much once she is actually, well pushing hi kid out, but what does she know, right?

"What happens now? What do we do? What are we supposed to do?"

Sam joins his wife in the bathroom. Watching her fumble with toilet paper, like she is trying to find out what to do here exactly.

"I don't know! I've never done this before!", is what she says while ogling herself up of the toilet.

"Didn't they talk about this during lamaze class? Didn't Traci ever tell you about it?"

She wants to both cry and laugh at the same time. Because despite all the classes they went to, she can't seem to remember a god damn thing the midwife instructor told them about this stage in childbirth once she is in it. And second, she never asked Traci about it, because truth is, giving birth both freaks her out and terrifies her more than everything, and being full of hormones that does little to nothing good for your feelings and makes you lose control over pretty much everything about your emotions and state of mind, the last thing she wants is someone to tell her about the hell she is in for.

Now, now though, she knows that was pretty stupid thinking she could ignore what the whole thing is about. She regrets not having that conversation with her best friend. Actually, she regrets not allowing her best friend to talk about when Leo was born the ten thousand times she tried to. Andy feels like an idiot.

It must be the hormones.

"I don't know, I don't remember. Stop interrogating me! I'm the one who's in labor here", she breathes when a lightning hits her lower back again.

This is not a game. Its the real shit. She's in fucking labor!

"I'll call the hospital. You want to lay down or something?", he asks, reaching out his hand for her.

She chuckles. "Or something? What exactly are my options here?, fold laundry while I wait?"

Well. She didn't mean it to come out that mean. But, hello? She's in freaking labor okay? She's having contraction here and don't know what to do with herself in all this pain hell.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that".

"Its fine sweetheart. You're in pain. You get to pull the card here". He guides her to the bed and call's the hospital. Trying to memorize every word the midwife says while he watches his wife in featal position during what he assumes is another contraction.

When it comes down to it, this whole thing is really his fault. He chuckles from the inside. Then, he feels bad. Sits down next to Andy and rubs his hand in a circle on her lower back, which by the sounds she's making, feels good.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going. They want us to come in now. You're water broke, so they're waiting for us".

He gives her a few seconds to respond.

"Uhu, I just...", she whimpers a little. "I just need a few seconds here...", she breathes as she sits up on her knees.

"Good, this is the worst!"

"Sorry about that. I hate seeing you in pain", Sam comforts for what its worth.

"No, don't be sorry. I wanted this, we wanted this. We're getting something amazing out of it, so I'll live. Come on daddy, let's go have a baby huh?"

Sam does not need to be asked twice. He's having a baby with Andy McNally, the hot rookie that burned him, so there you go. 

* * *

"Andy, I need you to give me one last, good push okay? He's right here, the head is almost out, come on", the midwife instructs.

"Oh my god! How do people do this more than once? Its the worst!".

"Come on sweetheart, you can this this. One more, and he'll be here",Sam urges as he takes her hand. "You can squeeze as much as you need to".

Andy laughs. "You sure about that? You're not going to hold it against me if I hurt you?"

"Even If I do, I'm the one who get you in this bed, so you're excused. Now, come on, push him out".

And Andy does. She bares down, chin on her chest, and just pushes. Hard and thorough,like there is an evaluation in the end on her effort.

The pain though, is a completely different story. Its like being ripped in two, being shot in her lower back and someone stabbing her from the inside in her lady parts all at once. Its hell, its the worst thing she has ever experienced, but the second she feels something slip out of her and the room is filled with her sons crying, its all forgotten, because Andy, she has never been this happy before.

"Congratulation parents! He's perfect!", the midwife says as she puts the screaming boy on his mothers chest.

Sam can barely make sense of what the stock of midwifes and nurses are saying, because of his sons crying, but he has never been more proud in his life.

He kisses his wife and touches his sons head with a gentle two fingers. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Thank you".

"He's perfect Sam. Loud, and beautiful, and amazing and so, so perfect. I love you".

And, thats how long Sam managed to keep himself from crying. He knows that the entire division is going to know that he cried in the delivery room, and that his bad ass detective ego is pretty much gone, but he ant find it in himself to care just a little bit, because he just became a daddy.

That makes up for everything.

"I love you too". He kisses her again and when he's asked to come weigh his new son while she finishes the last stage of labor, its like she falls in love all over again, because she has never seen her husband so proud and content and utterly happy.

Its the best feeling in the world. And forget about what she said about not doing this again. She would have don it in e heartbeat, just to see the look on Sam's face when he held his son for the very first time.

Their son. Their William.


	13. What might not have been

**What might not have been.**

There was just something that didn't feel right. Its not like she was feeling sick or anything, she just feels winded walking up the stairs, sweating like she just ran an eight miler. Then there is the fever.

Andy never gets fever. Now though, she's hot as a light bulb, but the runny nose is not presence, nor is the headache and sore throat.

And, when she comes upstairs she feels a little dizzy actually. But she is 31 weeks pregnant, and frankly, she wouldn't expect anything less from waddling up the stair at this stage, but she's gotten a little precocious being this pregnant and all, not one for taking any risks or ignoring her body when its definitely trying to tell her something.

She calls Sam. He'll know hat to do. He always does. At least, it feels like it sometimes.

It's when she speed dials his number, that her vision gets blury, and now, she's a little scared actually.

Luckily, he picks up after the second ring.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart. I actually..."

"Sam, I... I'm not feeling that great. Something doesen't feel right. I'm dizzy, my vision is blury and I think I have a fever..."

"Andy? Are you okay? Just... lay down okay, I'm on my way".

"Sam, I'm scared". She is. She's imagining a couple of scenarios and she is terrified.

" Don't go anywhere sweetheart. Stay where you are okay? I'll see you soon".

He grabs his leather jacket and keys from his desk.

"Hey Sammy, everything okay?"

"Oliver, I need to get home. Something is wrong with Andy. She's acting weird and she's not feeling okay..."

"I'll drive!"

"What? I need..."

"Sammy, you're better off in the passenger seat okay? Let's go!"

* * *

It's a twenty minutes drive from the station to their house, and that is twenty minutes Sam feels he doesn't have right now.

He's stressed, worried, and okay, he's actually a little scared that his wife is alone and not at all okay. He calls her.

It's when she's not answering that he gets terrified. "She's not picking up Oliver!"

Then, Oliver is worried too. It's never good when Oliver is worried.

"Call a bus to your address".

Sam does.

And, what normally takes them twenty minutes, turned out to be a 13 minute drive. They totally broke every traffic rule in the book, but they are the cops, and his wife may or may not be okay.

* * *

They beat the ambulance by 4 minutes, and when Sam and Oliver finds Andy upstairs, she's passed out on the bed. Burning up, and almost shaking from sweat.

He watches as the medics loads her up on a stretcher, holds her hand and is barely able to answer their questions about his wife.

"Uh... she... she's 28 years old, 31 weeks pregnant. She needs to be okay", is what he ends up saying.

He's not entirely sure what happens next, but suddenly he's by Andy's side in the ambulance, sirens and blue lights on, glowing up the late afternoon in their neighborhood, while Oliver is driving his truck behind all the way to Toronto East General.

Turns out, it was preeclampsia.

When the doctor finally comes out from the OR, Sam can't read the female doctor's face on any way. He braves himself for what is about to come.

"Mr. Swarek, your wife got preeclampsia. Her blood wasn't traveling through her blood vessels properly, and another hour or so, it could have caused severe placenta damage. We got the blood clog before it traveled to her lungs and kidney, and she's going to be okay", the doctor smiled.

"We've got her on blood thinners, and I'm putting her on active bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.I'll come back later and explain some more. You can see your wife now Mr. Swarek".

"Thank you... Is she.."

"She's awake, waiting for you", the doctor smiled.

He opens the door gently, and was met by her biggest smile. "Hi, you're awake sweetheart".

"I am. Come here", she said pointing at her bed.

He bent down and kissed her. "You scared me. I"m so relieved that you're both okay. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit", she chuckled.

"They're ah...keeping you for the night. Want's to observe you an make sure you're out of the woods".

"Yeah, I figured... Could have been a bad one", she started. "Could have...uh..."

Sam could tell his wife was about to lose it, so he sat down next to her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Could have lost him Sam...", she sobbed. "We could have lost him!".

It was like she just realized how lucky they were, and how bad it could have ended.

"I know. But we didn't sweetheart. We didn't. And you're okay, and he's okay, and it's going to be perfect and amazing, because the next time you're in this bed, we have our son".

"Yes, yes we will. I can't wait".

"William", Sam said a while later, when the tears had been dried off, and the doctors had assured them that everything was perfect.

"I think we should name him William".

She didn't say a word, but the sound that came from her a split second later was all he needed.

"Oh"

"William... I love it. I really do... How did you come up with that?"

"I... uh... I think he's got the will to be okay...So, William".

"I love you more than anything", she says next, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"I love you too sweetheart. So much".

Yeah, they're going to be okay.

* * *

So, I'm starting to run out of ideas... Please give me a writing challenge, because after the news about the show being "closed off", I need to do something about my abstinences.

Give me a prompt, a tag or a plot! :)


	14. The past comes knocking on our door

**The past comes knocking on our door.**

It's his face that tells her something is definitely up.

She's bundled up between a fort of pillows in their living room chaise. Barely recovered from her scary preeclampsia incident two weeks prior, but Sam is a strict man and she's on active bed rest, which basically means that she doesen't get to do a damn thing anymore.

She works the desk at the station though, but only half days. Its driving her both insane and crazy, but she follows orders when it comes down to their unborn baby's well being.

"What's wrong? Who called you?", she asks when he sits down by her feet like a zombie.

"Uh...that...was...my mother. She called from Spain. Said she's coming to town..."

And Andy gasps. Like mouth all open, shocked to her inner bones.

Yes, Sam told her about his mother, but it was almost like she didn't really exist. She does now. She very much does.

"Your mother? When?"

At first, he doesn't answer. She takes his hand in her own, squeezes and then, she get's his attention.

"Huh?"

"When is she coming?"

Its a good ten to fifteen seconds before he says something. He smiles nervously. Like he wants to crawl into her lap, hide his face and stay there.

"Its... She says day after tomorrow...Friday Andy! My mother comes Friday", he says like it just hit him that his own mother is actually coming. Almost nine years after he saw her the last time.

(Nine years prior, Gabrielle Swarek buried her ex-husband Jay Marshall, Sam's father. Dead from boredom(and cancer) at Milburn Penitentiary, and she gladly travelled all he way from Spain to Canada just to witness that son of a bitch being lowered into the dirt).

Sam loves his mother, he does, but living in two completely different parts of the world, really limits their time spent together.

"Hey", he hears from his wife. "Its going to be okay Sam...and I can go out for a while if you want to invite her over. No stress, really".

In one swift motion, she finds herself perched up in front of him. Her back to his chest, and she relaxes, all the way into her core.

He kisses her hair and places his hands safely on top of her protruding mountain of a belly.

"Andy... I don't want you to go anywhere okay? I want you to be here with me. I want you to meet my mother and I want her to meet my wife. I need you to stay okay?"

She leans back all the way into him and covers his hands with her own. "Of course I'll be there Sam. Whatever you need okay? I cant wait to meet your mother".

"What did I ever do to deserve a wife like you huh?"

Andy chuckles, because she feels like she is the lucky one.

It's no secret that they have been through more than most couples to end up where they are today, but despite all the crap, shit, ups and downs, not a day goes by without her thinking about how damn lucky she is to have a husband like Sam that she knows loves her more than anything in the world and would do anything to keep her safe.

She is forever grateful. She is the lucky one.

So that was Wednesday.

* * *

All through Thursday, she feels like she's walking on egg shells and broken glass both at once.

Sam is stressed. He's antsy all day and she can't for the life of her figure out how to make it better for him.

But on Thursday night,when she's about to undress and get ready for bed, she's completely caught of guard when he comes up to her and takes on the responsibility to get her out of her clothes. Slowly, he undresses her.

Piece by piece.

And when he lays her down on the bed, crawls on top of her gentle as can be without hurting her or the baby, she opens herself up to him as much as she can.

When he makes love to her in a whole new way entirely, she knows it's exactly what her husband needs and before anything she can think of, she's happy to give him what he's craving for the most.

They fall asleep tangled in sheets and naked limbs, and the night before his mother is coming, he sleeps like a baby.

Because Andy, she's his wife. She's always there.

* * *

On Friday, Andy wakes up alone in bed. She feels cold sheets when she reaches for him, and thinks his's gotten up already.

She crawls her way out of bed reluctantly in her own pregnant-woman-style and shivers the second her feet meets the cold hard wood floor.

Yeah, its definitely winter alright.

She grabs her fluffy robe and the closest pair of wool socks she can reach and heads down stairs.

The house is too quite for Sam to be home, so she pushes a few buttons on the coffee maker she bought Sam last Christmas. Automatic timer and all.(Either one of them remembered to set it last night, so there you go).

And although Sam is pretty strict when it comes to her health and nutrition these days, he does in fact allow her two cups of coffee each day(the doctor's have all told him its okay, and to be honest, considering how addicted his wife is to the caffein, he does not want to argue with a very pregnant Andy, so yeah, Sam let's her enjoy it while she can).

She peeks into the foyer to see if the car is still in the driveway, which it isn't, so she relaxes a bit. If Sam is forced to go out and buy groceries, he does it when half of the city of Toronto is still a sleep. Sam Swarek hates buying groceries, but what he hates the most, is when the stores are packed.

So, he goes when no one else does.

Andy pours herself a cup of caffein, cuts and peels a green apple(she's been craving them since week 23, and swears that she cannot start her day without it), before she sits down by the table.

It is kind of nice to have these quite, calm mornings, coffee and reading the news on the iPad, that she never thought she would love as much as she does(she insisted that it was an unnecessary purchase when Sam dragged her along to look at some, and told him that she would never use it), and she tries to envision how their mornings will look like in a few weeks, months, years even.

She can't hide the smile that comes when she sees three dark headed mini Swareks throwing food and spilling their milk, because she can't wait to have crazy mornings, lack of sleep and not a quite and calm morning until they're all shipped off to college.

Andy is not entirely sure how long she's been "out" of it, because the next thing she knows, Sam is coming through the front door.

She waddles up and greets him in the foyer. "I wondered where you went..., did you get me anything exiting?", she wants to know.

And she is perfectly aware that she is like a small kid on Christmas day when Sam get's home from a store. If there is something in there that she can eat, she'll be happy as ever.

"You slept so calm that I didn't want to wake you. I thought we could make lasagna and salad when mom comes", Sam states like he's asking for her approval.

"That sounds good. I'll help", she offers as Sam puts down the bags on the counter.

He shakes his head no. "Have you eaten yet? I'll make you an omelet".

She knows there is no point in arguing on that.

"Okay...if you let me put the groceries away". Its not a question.

Sam searches her eyes. "Fine, you can do half", he states, like she is incapable of doing it herself.

Huffing, she makes her way up to him. " .Impossible.", she says against his lips.

"Ah, but you love me anyway sweetheart".

"Yeah, I do. A lot".

They smooch for a while, before Andy forgets all about her half of the groceries she insisted on putting away. She heads upstairs and Sam smiles like a damn fool for distracting her.

He puts away the groceries himself and places an omelet with cheese and baby tomatoes in front of her when she comes down again.

Sam feels like a good husband and father to be.

* * *

She's massaging some kind of oil on her belly when he joins her in the upstairs bathroom a few hours later.

Sam, likes the view he gets when she bends down as far as she can go. He-yeah, he likes what he sees. Like a lot.

"You know what that does to me sweetheart...", he grumps as he let's one hand vandrer off on her body.

She shakes her head and giggles. She knows he's very much attracted to her despite what the wonders of pregnancy does to her body. Miracle of life hello?

Still, it really does not bother her to hear it from time to time.

She looks at him. Studies his face and rest one hand on his chest. "You're not nervous or anything are you?"

"No, I'm good...", then he pauses."I haven't seen her in almost ten years. What am I supposed to say to her? Hi mom, hows Spain?"

For someone who met her mother after fourteen years, and yelled at her for leaving her own child, Andy does not have one wise word to tell her husband.

What she does know though, is from what he's told her about his mother, is that she seems like the kindest sort, and she is going to be there by his side the whole time. Like a good wife.

"How much did you tell her on the phone? Does she know that we're married and that you knocked me up?", she jokes.

Sam chuckles. "Uh, I did tell her that I couldn't wait for her to meet my wife, but uh... I thought we'd make the rest a surprise".

"You meen the obvious?"

"I did not say that", Sam assured her.

"Course you didn't dear".

Andy was about to pull him in for a quick one on the lips when the door bell rang. She raised both eyebrows.

"You ready to meet my mother sweetheart? I'll go, so you get dressed".

Sam is not going to lie. He's nervous. The closer he gets to their front door the more he wants to hide under the bed. He's a grown man damn it, and it's just his mother who's coming. Okay – so, he haven't exactly seen her in almost a decade, and isn not entirely sure of how she looks anymore, but the second he sees a familiar face through the small window by the door, he is both excited and happy.

"Samuel! Look at you! How did you get so handsome? Come here!", Gabrielle Swarek hollered the second her son opened the door.

"Hi mom. It's really good to see you, come in, its freezing outside".

"Well, I know for sure that you didn't decorate this house, so where is that wife you were bragging about huh"

He chuckled and kisses his mother on the cheek. "Getting dressed upstairs mom".

"Sweetheart? Mom is here, come say hello!", he calls after his wife.

"Coming!"

"Come on in mom. We have lasagna in the oven. You want a glass of wine?"

"That sounds nice Samuel. Thank you".

Gabrielle Swarek follows her son through the house and into the kitchen. "I love this house. It's so home and peaceful".

"Its all Andy mom. There she is", he smiles as Andy walks in.

The look on Gabrielle's face when she sees what Andy is carrying on her front is the most incredible feeling Sam has had.

"Oh my god! You're having a baby? I"m going to be a grandmother?", she looks from Sam to Andy and back again, not quite sure where to keep her eyes.

Gabrielle comes up to her daughter in-law. "My god you are just... so beautiful". Gabrielle is both amazed and stunned. It's her birthday and christmas all at once. She does not know what to do with her self.

"Surprise?", Andy jokes, hugging her mother in-law back.

"I can't believe this! I'm so happy! And proud! Samuel, why didn't you tell me before? I would have gotten on the first flight home!"

"Ah, well..."

"When is the baby coming? How far along are you Andy?"

Andy smiles. Proud and happy. "33 weeks. Only seven to go".

Gabrielle hugs Andy again. "Thank you for making me a grandmother!"

Sam clears his throat. "Ah,mom, I helped with that part you know", he joked.

"Come here son! My goodness, I'm so happy kids! Do we know what we're having? Do I buy pink or blue?"

"Blue mom. We're having a boy", Sam announces in the most proudest way he can.

"I'm sorry if I'm being pushy Andy... Can I...", she tries, motioning towards her big belly.

"Yeah", Andy giggles. "Go ahead".

So there Andy stands in the middle of their kitchen, while Gabrielle Swarek feels the boy kick into her side. Its... yeah, its not something Andy would ever think would happen, but she is so happy its true, because the look on Sam's face, while watching the two women interact means the world to him, she can see it in his eyes.

Gabrielle Swarek is here to stay.


	15. When a stranger comes by

**When a stranger comes by.**

"Mommy, there is a woman at the door asking for you", six year old Grace says as she joins her mother in the kitchen while she's prepping tonights dinner.

Lasagna – her dad's _favorite_.

It's Friday after all, and that means dad's choice of meal. Grace has scored Saturdays as her day, and tomorrow, they're having home made pizza, and she get's to help. That means Grace and mommy time,because she is the only one out of the three McNally-Swarek offsprings that really takes an interest in cooking.

Andy let's her hand touch her daughters cheek and then, turns off the stove. "Did she say her name?"

Grace shakes her head and steals a chopped red pepper. Just for taste.

"No, she just asked if Andrea lives here".

No one calls her mother "Andrea". It was either Andy or McNally, or as her dad called her - sweetheart.

Andy puts down the knife. "Can you head upstairs and see what your brothers are up to please?"

Grace huffs. "They're just going to tell me to go away mommy... You _know_ how the boy's are like", she says, all precocious and important. She is the only girl in the family except her mother after all.

"Then they can forget about watching that movie tonight. You can tell them I said that", Andy says to her daughter on her way into the foyer.

Being the youngest child isn't at all easy Grace thinks. Being the youngest child and a girl was sometimes the worst. William and Jacob was older and they always picked on her.

The only good thing about being the youngest, and a girl, is the way daddy dotes on her. She is his princess and if she's fighting with her brothers, her daddy always takes her side.

Grace loves it.

* * *

What greets Andy on their front porch once she steppes out into the foyer,is the last person she expected to see at their house.

"Andrea? Wow, look at you! How are you?"

"Claire...what... uh,what are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town, and I really wanted to see you", Claire explains as if it's the most obvious thing.

This is not how she wanted to start the weekend Andy thinks. Sam is probably on his way home soon, and the kids... she doesn't want the kids to know that Claire really is their grandmother is the thing here.

She is not ready for that. In fact Andy thinks that Claire doesn't deserve to know her grandkids at all.

She knows its a shitty thing to say. She takes something away from her kids, like knowing their own grandmother, but Claire is the person that comes and goes and suddenly disappears whenever it fits her schedule, and frankly, that is not something she wants in her children's life.

And, they already have a grandmother, Sam's mother who only lives a few blocks down the road with her boyfriend from six years back. Gabrielle Swarek loves her grandkids more then anything and they're all pretty lucky to have her so close. In fact, the relationship Andy has with her mother in-law is both amazing and safe. It's also much better than she would have had with Claire if she hadn't left again twelve years ago.

"Claire, what it is that you want? Because I really don't understand anymore", Andy says as she shuts the front door.

She does not want the kids to hear.

"Andrea...I told you, I really wanted to see you. And you have a daughter. My child has a child", Claire says as she takes a step further up.

"My name is still not Andrea. No one calls me that. I also have to boys upstairs, that is going to wonder why I'm standing outside talking to a stranger. Because that's what you are to them, and Sam is going to come home soon, and I would not want to be here when he gets home if I were you", Andy says all honest and a little bit upset.

It may or may not be a fair warning.

"Sam? You married Sam Swarek?", is what Claire says next.

"Look, I'm in the middle of making dinner, and my kids are going to ask questions if you don't leave soon. I don't want to explain to them why you are here now okay? I've got to go Claire, I'm sorry".

She don't mean to cry or anything, its just that she is so angry. Angry for the fact that Claire have the nerve to come by after all these years. Again.

Andy wants her gone now.

This is not how Claire was expecting this visit to go. She's surprised is the thing here. Because her daughter just told her to leave and basically never come back again.

"Goodbye Claire", Andy says as she goes back in and shuts the door, right in Claire's face.

* * *

"So how was everyones day?", Sam ask later while he's finally, finally at home, having dinner with his family. It's been a long week. Case upon case, and they're lucky to have scored a weekend off together to spend with the kids.

He feels like he haven't seen Andy all week.

Between long hours at work, dance recitals and soccer practice, PTA meetings and whatnot, there really hasn't been time to really spend with the family. So understand Sam's eager to be with the kids for a few hours until bedtime, and then, finally have his wife all to himself.

He plans to show her just how much he's missed her.

"Me and Will finished the plain dad", eight year old Jacob says proud as ever. Sam bought them a model plain a while back, kids friendly, so they could to something together.

"I cant wait to see it boys", Sam acknowledge, and fills up Grace's glass with soda. "What about your day princess?"

Grace chews her mouth empty. "I helped mommy with the dinner daddy".

Grace is proud. Because she helped with daddy's favorite.

He smiles to his wife, and then looks back at his daughter. "I can tell, it taste really good".

Grace smiles too.

"Sweetheart?", he looks at Andy.

"Mom was upset", is what their oldest says. Although William is only nine, he knows a lot more than Andy and Sam thinks he does.

Andy thought she had wiped the tears before she walked all the way inside after chasing Claire from the front porch, but clearly, her oldest son do know things. Nothing passes him.

Sam can tell that she is not exactly sure of what to say. The kids are here, and whatever has happened while he was gone, is probably not something for small ears.

Andy laughs instead. "I was not upset kiddo. Why would you say that?"

"You were crying mom. I saw".

That, um, that makes Sam raise his eyebrows.

That's when Grace jumps in. "Did that lady make you cry mommy?"

"What lady? Sweetheart? What are they talking about?",Sam wants to know.

"I didn't cry kiddo. I... sneezed,and then I got tears in my eyes because of the pressure. Everything is fine. I promise".

She smiles. Big and halfway honest. She is upset that Claire had the nerve to come here, but she's glad she got to tell her where they stand.

Sam, however knows his wife from ten years, and he knows when something is not as it should be.

"Okay bugs, it's been a long week. You've eaten every bite on your plates, so if you want, you're all excused", Sam offered his kids.

He wanted Andy for himself.

They didn't need to be asked twice. Even little Grace was eager to continue whatever she had going on in her room.

Andy was not an idiot. The only reason her husband lovingly pushed the kids out of the kitchen was because he was about to interrogate her. She cleaned the table, put the leftovers in a tupperware box and started loading the dishwasher.

Sam was leaning on the counter next to her. Staring like he was waiting for her to start talking. It was his specialty to get someone talking. A perp, her, the kids, you name it.

"You going to tell me what that was all about? Kids said you were crying sweetheart...".

Andy let the dishcloth fall into the hot soap water in the sink. Turning, she leaned on the counter too. "I...", she started, but couldn't get the words out.

She let out a deep breath and that's when Sam let his hands run up and down her arms. "Claire came by..."

"Claire? As in...?"

Andy nodded. "She's got some nerve. Wanted to see how I was. She didn't know we were married or even had kids. She left me Sam!", she said with a low voice, but still loud enough for Sam to know that she was upset.

"She left again, and now she wants to be my mother again?"

"She has no right sweetheart. What did you say to her?"

"I... told her to leave, that the kids already had a wonderful grandmother, an that she made her choice when she left me again".

"Okay, that's exactly what she deserves. You know I support you no matter what right?", he asked, pulling her right up to his chest.

She smiles. Andy knows. "I know. Thank you". She let herself fall into his embrace for a while.

"You should have seen the look on her face when I told her that you were the guy I married. It was priceless", Andy joked.

"I can imagine... She never liked me".

"Who cares... I like you. In fact...", she said, letting her hand creep up his shirt. "I looove you, and tonight, when the kids are asleep, I'm going to show you... .Much".

Sam tugged on her sweater. Kissed her, once, twice..."I cant wait". And that- well, Sam means business.

"Come on detective. I promised the kids we would watch The Zookeeper tonight".

"Again? Didn't we watch it last a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, we did. But I told them we would... and maybe you get to hold my hand the whole time..."


	16. One is one and two is ten

**One is one and two is ten.**

* * *

 _Count to ten._

 _Breath, relax._

It started as mild fussing really.

From the oldest. At two years and four months, they knew William was both stubborn and determined, and that he would probably give them a hard time every now and then, but this...

And then it became some sort of resentment towards anything Sam and Andy would say. Like eat your food, or when bedtime came, he would make it a three hour battle which in the end led to a very cranky two year old the next day because he didn't fall asleep until late last night.

We're talking late as in hours past his bedtime. Like elleven-ish, and it had Sam and Andy collapsing in bed after spending the entire evening arguing with a two year old.

 _Count to ten._

 _Breath, relax._

They have read about it. The dreaded, terrible two's. The terrible part is true alright.

Its possible, that this part of being a parent would have worked as a contraceptive for them. Like having the two boy's they already have would be more than enough.

(Two boy's in two years. William was the oldest, and let it all out on his youngest brother Jacob. Mostly he would use a toy and take a swing at him and other times it was just teasing and bickering until Jacob started crying. And truthfully,Sam secretly wishes that the next little tweedle dee is a girl. He thinks they're calmer and there will be less fighting. And he likes the thought of her being a daddy's girl. His little princess).

Its possible it would have worked if Andy wasn't pregnant with kid number three already…

In the beginning of the year, when everything was still calm and nice and harmonic and both kids was easy peasy baby cake, Andy had gotten home one night after a long and crappy shift, found Sam in bed with his reading glasses on and deep into his go to read lately.

Every since they had kids, Sam believes that although kids don't come along with instructions, there are so many well written books out there that can give you both inspiration and healthy guidelines on how to be the best parent that you can be for your kids. He loves the book that Karen Alpert has written because she does it with humor and seriousness.

Her latest one, 'I heart my little A-holes' makes him want to be the kind of parent who also values the educational part. The pedagogy and the best way to communicate with your child. That is how Andy found him in bed that night,and while his glasses somehow is a turn on for her, the sight of him reading about being a parent does it in even more and that's what made her climb on top of him all 'let's have another baby' in the first place.

Sam, uh, Sam is pretty sure they made baby number three that night).

 _Count to ten._

 _Breath, relax._

But now, now though, with Andy at work, and he's got the day off to spend with the boy's, all he wants is to literally dump them on his mothers front porch and go to sleep.

Mostly, he values his days off so he can spend some time with his kids, but ever since Will and Jacob hit the stage they're in right now, well – he 's got a load of paperwork on his desk is all Sam is saying.

Don't get Sam wrong. Having kids and being a parent is the best thing they have ever thrown them selves into, but its hard sometimes is all he is saying. With both him and Andy being career cops(Andy joined the D's right before they found out about baby number three), juggling two, soon three kids and have the time to be a family, Sam wishes there were more than 24 hours in one full day.

But somehow they make it work. Hard work plays off is what he knows.

Now, He wants his wife is all, and he plans on bribing Oliver with something to get him to give them one day off together every week.

* * *

Just as predicted, nap time does not go off without the tiniest hitch. Like naps are boring is more or less what his boy's thinks. Especially his oldest.

"No, daddy. No sleepy", is what Will says when Sam tries to put him down in his bed(Jacob, who wasn't even sleepy at all fell a sleep as soon as his tiny head hit the pillow), but the stubborn one, who is most definitely more like Andy, finds this both boring and totally unacceptable.

"You know you need it bug. Mommy will be home soon and I know she would want you to be well rested", Sam smiles.

Nice try, is what Will thinks when he pokes his tongue out. Just for daddy.

That – well, that definitely thrown Sam off a loop. Poking tongue is not something they have delt with before, and he suspects his sister for teaching him.

Sam pushes everything out of his mind about healthy parenting and pedagogy when he lifts his two and a half year old son out of the bed.

"Fine. You don't want to take a nap, I'll wear you out. I'm going to chaise you around the house until you drop from exhaustion bug", he says in the most loving way.

And that is exactly what Sam does.

He puts Jacobs baby call in his pocket and moves the parti for two downstairs.

Playing cop and burglar sure is exhausting, because when Andy comes home an hour and so later, both Sam and William is conked out on the chaise together.

 _Count to ten. Breath, relax. Fall a sleep._

She doesn't have the heart to wake them up. Instead she snaps a photo and sends it to Traci. "You were absolutely right... I'm still not sure who word the other one out", followed by a couple of baby emojis and a man with raised hands.

If taking care of two babies under the age of three is that exhausting, Andy wonders how Sam will deal with three.

They'll be great, is what she knows for sure.


End file.
